A Titans April Fools
by BirdSpell
Summary: Two birds decide to release their immature sides on April Fools' Day. The result? A very confused group of heroes. T because I'm too paranoid for words. Oneshot Rob/Rae friendship.
1. Pranking

A Titan April Fools

**Hey guys! This is NOT my hiatus story, it's just a fun little Rob/Rae oneshot that might be a twoshot. Just for the hell of it, because I thought it would be fun for Robin and Raven to get tired of being serious and do something completely ridiculous. Enjoy!**

**HOLY DISCLAIMERS BATMAN, I STILL OWN NOTHING!**

April 1st, 1;00 AM, Titans Tower.

It was far too early for any reasonable person to be awake. However, the two birds in the Tower were anything but reasonable. What else would you expect from a half-demoness and the Bat's protégé? The other Titans slept on as a quiet cackle broke the silence.

"This is going to be good."

Robin and Raven had decided that being serious all the time was boring as HELL, and had agreed to make this April Fools' Day one to remember.

They hung buckets of water from the ceiling, poured oil outside doors, locked people (AKA Beast Boy) in their rooms, and- for no apparent reason- hung mistletoe over all the doorframes. Then Robin's particular talents came into play. He set a new password for the front door, locked the bathroom with a triple encryption, set all the monitors to play a continuous loop of Nyan Cat, and, just to put the icing on the cake (and prove he was the better hacker), set a program in Cyborg's mainframe that would make him sing Justin Beiber songs until someone shut him off. Which only Robin could do. Because, despite what Cyborg thought, the Teen Wonder was the best hacker the world had ever seen. The birds looked at each other.

"You think we'll get more than one bathroom in the Tower now?"

"Hope so."

Then they settled down to wait for morning.

April 1st, 9:00 AM, Titans Tower.

"BEAST BOY YOU CHLORBAG!"

Starfire ran screaming into the room, soaking wet and covered in oil. Beast Boy ran in a moment later, also covered in oil.

"I didn't do it Star!" he squeaked. "By the way, the bathroom door is locked, the password for the front door has been changed, I was locked in my room, and there's mistletoe over every doorway in the Tower."

Just then, Nyan Cat burst into life on all the monitors.

"Come on!" BB yelled.

Then they heard singing.

"Baby, baby, baby, oh..."

Cyborg ran into the room looking pissed. "SOMEBODY HACKED MY SYSTEM!"

Robin chose that moment to walk into the room, look at the chaos... and _laugh_. Well, cackle.

"Robin?"

"Did... you..."

"Not... just me." Robin managed to gasp between cackles. "Rae, get out here and bask in the glory of our conquest!"

Raven walked in, already laughing. The others just stared at the two, normally serious, birds laughing their heads off.

"What?" Robin asked after a while. "We're allowed to take a day off from being serious, aren't we?"

**What did you think? If you guys liked it, I'm willing to write a chapter with the Titans getting used to this side of the birds, so, until next time, and**

**REVIEW**

**-Bird**


	2. Aftermath

A Titan April Fools

Part 2

**Hey everyone... been a while, hasn't it? I've been hitting a wall for ideas on this one, so I've focused on my other stuff. The upside to working on eight stories at once. Seven, once I finish this one. Fair warning, this does reference one of my other stories, so it might get a bit confusing. They do mention the events in The Sight, so if you're confused that should explain. Reviewer responses!**

**lego50: Excellent... I have an older sister who I love to annoy, so I'm glad you liked it!**

**randomkitty101: Thank you! This chapter isn't funny so much, but I might do another oneshot series that focuses on fun stuff.**

**Emmi30307: Thank you!**

**jeenathespectrobesprincess: Thanks! I tried to make this funny, as I mostly do more serious stuff. Glad I succeeded!**

**So, on to part 2!**

**I still own nothing.**

Aftermath

"I still can't believe they would pull something like this!"

"Yeah dude, who knew they had a sense of humor?"

"Friend Robin has been acting most oddly lately, perhaps this is part of that?"

"Star, if this is about him talking to himself-"

The alien cut Cyborg off.

"He is not just talking to himself. It is as though he is having full, though one-sided, conversations and debates with himself."

Cyborg looked fascinated.

"Maybe..."

"What is it?"

"It's pretty far-fetched..."

"Come on dude, tell us already!"

"Okay. I'm not crazy, but... What if there's something there? Something we can't see-"

Starfire cut him off, again.

"We will continue this discussion later. For now, we must discuss what caused Friend Robin and Friend Raven to pull such a joke on the day of pranks."

"Yeah. What was with that?"

"Like they said, I imagine they just wanted a break from being serious."

Beast Boy snickered.

"Maybe Robin's 'invisible friend' told them to."

"Possible."

"I was kidding."

"Yeah, well. It's weird this hasn't happened before. You'd expect it to have happened at least once..."

"Perhaps this is the first occasion they needed such a release?"

"That would make sense. I'm getting a feeling that we're missing a piece, but... maybe they just wanted to keep us on our toes. And have a little fun while they were at it."

"Wouldn't surprise me that much, if I'm honest. Robin's always been an... interesting guy, and Raven's usually willing to go along with his plans. This could be another of his little tests."

"'Interesting...' that about sums him up."

"Yes."

"So are we all agreed it was probably a test?"

They all nodded, certain now that it was just an assessment. After all, the birds couldn't have a sense of humor...

Could they?

**STORY COMPLETE! FOR THE FIRST TIME I ACTUALLY MANAGED TO COMPLETE SOMETHING! Now that that's out of the way... if anyone wants to see any Rob/Rae misadventures in particular, put it in your review or PM me, and I'll find somewhere I can use it. No promises it'll be right away, but I'll do my best. Until next time, and**

**REVIEW**

**-Bird**


End file.
